A Twisted Cinderellaish Story
by asirence
Summary: Sakura growing up with a messed up past. Syaoran the next King of China. What happens when these two cross paths, especially in a world of magic, and when the other dislikes the other kind? Read to find out...OOC
1. Introduction

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Okay from complaints from my friends who have read the first chapter and said it "killed" them, I separated the paragraphs more so it would be easier on the eyes. ;)

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 1: The Introduction

Once, there was a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto, who was born in Japan, and had moved to Hong Kong at the age of 8 with her mother's siblings and her family. She only went back to Japan once at the age of 9 for a week to honor her grandmother's funeral, her mother's mom.

She had short flowing auburn hair, shining emerald eyes, magic, and the maybe the greatest life in the world. Her magic was very powerful and nobody knew of this except for her dad, mom, and brother. She was told never to tell anyone about it except for her soul mate, and she would know whom it was because when they meet a glow will be seen on each other's right hand. Until both souls knew about their mate, then the glowing would stop.

Her soul mate would have magic too. So she didn't tell anyone of her power. She was loved and pampered by her wealthy parents Nadeshiko, her mother, and Fujitaka, her father. Her best friend, Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin, was like her sister, and her brother Toya, would always watch out for her. The only change in her life she wanted was for her brother to stop calling her monster or kaijuu. What ten year old wouldn't? Unfortunately, her life would soon be shattered.

On a cold stormy day, her mother came home from her work as an advisor to the Royal Li Clan, the richest family on the continent, who had a son, a year older than Sakura, would be the next ruler of China. She was brutally attacked by a stranger. She was very weak after that attack and died a few days later. Little did the father know that his best friend, Isu, attacked his true beloved. Nobody knew he was the murderer.

Isu was a friend of Sakura's father. When growing up the father kept on getting everything that he wanted and Isu never got anything he desired and was treated like an outsider by his own family. He was the reason why his mother died. She died so he could live. When in the hospital, the birth of Isu wasn't going so well. He was too big. But the doctors did not detect this.

He was able to come out of his mothers wound alive, but she died from losing too much blood and energy. His whole family blamed him for the death of his mother. They even showed it. He spent most of his life in a basement, only going outside to do a chore or attend school. At first when Fujitaka met Isu, he thought he was somewhat strange, but decided anyway to become his friend anyway.

As they grew up together Isu would always noticed what ever he wanted, Fujitaka got. Of course Fujitaka was the prince of Japan, he could afford anything, but he had run away, not wanting to take the throne.

Nobody knew of his secret, not even his own wife and children. The only one who knew he was a royal of Japan living in China was his personal lawyer, who wrote up his will. He even got his dream girl, Nadeshiko. Somewhere along the way he started to envy Sakura's whole family. They were happy. He wasn't. They had everything. He didn't. He decided if he wasn't able to be with Nadeshiko, then nobody would be with her. So after he killed her, he tried to kill himself but couldn't.

He was too scared of losing his life. Even though he had a chance of being able to be reunited with Nadeshiko in the after life, she wouldn't accept him because he killed her and he still wasn't sure he wanted to be dead with her. He also wanted the rest of the Kinomotos dead. They had the perfect life, he didn't.

After the death of Sakura's mother, Sakura's father became depressed decided to commit suicide. Without realizing what he had done, he had left his 17-year-old son and 10-year-old daughter lonely, abandoned, and lacking the love of their parents that they really needed.

She was soon separated from her brother in the orphanage. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, was about to adopt her but her other aunt, Kim, decided to adopt her, knowing how much money her brother -in- law had, not knowing he was royalty but just him being really rich, had and knowing that Sakura would at least gain half of it.

She was a widow of a millionaire, and she spent half of the money on gowns and jewelry. She still had 500,000 dollars to use but it just wasn't enough for her. She was money hungry, and too lazy to work. Of course she would have to wait till Sakura was 18, since that would be that age that Sakura and Toya would be introduced to the will, to get the inheritance, then she would be able to get the money, but she was willing to wait.

Sonomi didn't know of her little sister's intentions, and thought it would be best if she was with Kim, since most of the time Sonomi spent most of her time working for the Li's. She thought it would be best if Sakura got all the attention she needed.

When Sakura arrived, the aunt was immediately envious of her. Her aunt was told that she has a magnificent mind. Now she saw that Sakura also had great beauty. She was envious for her daughters. Frustrated, she sent Sakura down to live in the attic, making her do all the slave work. Her two daughters, Lila and Hesa, also at the ages of 10, hated the fact that they had someone considered to be superior to them in everyway was living under the same roof with them. They were totally outraged.

They stepped on Sakura like she was a rag, destroyed anything of value to her, and treated her the same as their mother did! Even though she was treated that way she didn't do anything about it, being grateful to her aunt for taking her in as her _own child._

She was still able to attend school, and play with Tomoyo. Tomoyo would always shower Sakura with gifts, which would be taken from her and given to her stepsisters. She tried to remember the better times she had with her family when she was still with them.

Her memories kept her sane.As years passed, her beauty grew and so did her knowledge, and she changed. She wasn't the happiest little girl anymore and she now knew she wasn't treated correctly and knew that her aunt Kim just wanted the money.

She grew cold to everyone around her except for Tomoyo and Sonomi. Sakura told Tomoyo about the threats and the slaps and how she just wanted to run away but couldn't. Tomoyo informed her mother, but Sonomi wouldn't believe that her little sister would do such a thing and scolded Tomoyo for saying bad things about her aunt.

Sakura heard of this and told Tomoyo to forget about it. Tomoyo didn't, but she never bothered her mother again. But just to remember this is just the beginning… For Sakura

Xiao Lang Li or better known as Syaoran Li, because of his famous trip to Japan where he saved a baby from dying, was the prince of China and belonged to the Li Clan. He was the heir to the throne; his four older sisters were not allowed to be since they were not of correct gender. (An: I'm so pissed! Can't believe they used to think girls couldn't do anything. HA! We proved them wrong now! Anyway I put this in to make it more believing! So I don't look down on girls or anything like that. Hell it, I am a girl!)

If he wasn't born a boy, his sister eldest sister of the quadruplets, Sheifa, would've been the leader to the clan. His mother, Yelan, and father, Xiang (An: I don't know if Syaoran's father has a name or not so I made this one up. If you do know his name, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me. Thanks in advance!) had sent him out to train in his martial arts and magic at the age of 3.

They thought what they were doing was best for the country and child, to have a strong leader for the country, and be a strong leader, for their child. He grew up, his only companion being his cousin Eriol, who he disliked but still cared for because he was family.

His parents were to busy dealing with other countries, his sisters going to middle school, high school and college in the US so they wouldn't be recognized as royalty. He grew cold and distant. He hated being in the eye of the public and just didn't like socializing.

As he got to the age of 14, he stooped all his training. He was strong enough then. He started to help his parents in talking to foreign nations, and was becoming more open, but he never again truly smiled again towards anyone else that wasn't his family. His smile towards everyone else was fake, it was his façade to keep people from looking down on him.

Through out his whole life he was pampered by servants, he and his whole family had at least a dozen advisors, and he was the prince, meaning he had a whole bunch of freebies for being him!

Even though he was pampered, he knew how to do ordinary things, like cook, and clean, and all that other stuff. When he became 16 his parents thought that it was a good age to start courting him.

There was a prophecy that when he met his soul mate a glow would be seen on each other's right hand when they touched. Until both souls knew about their mate, then the glowing would stop. But since soul mates are hard to find, his parents tried introducing him to young maidens around their area. He hated all the balls that were thrown, just to find him a girl. He didn't want the girls that were coming to the ball.

Some girls were okay, some he even made friends with. But a lot of the girls were gold diggers; empty minded, and high pitched giggling girls who just wanted him for his looks, cause he was considered really hot, and his fame and money, which he had a lot of too.

He wanted to find a girl who would be true to him, that didn't care who he was, and just love him. He hoped that one-day, he would find her, his soul mate…

(AN: Hey people that was the introduction! Did you like it? R+R! Please and thank you!)


	2. Preparing and Fooling Around

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 2: Preparing and Fooling around

" Wake up Sakura you wench! It is 6:00 AM already! You were supposed to be up at 5! Come here at once!" yelled the white haired woman.

A beautifully breathtaking green-eyed 17-year-old maiden rubbed her eyes open. She could never get used to waking up at such an hour. She forced herself each and everyday to wake at that time. Somehow today she woke up late. A whole hour late! She got out of bed. Knowing she would regret to do so and made her way through the hallways of the dusty old mansion. As she approached her aunt the next thing she felt was a hard palm going across her face. Then a kick to her stomach. She fell to the polished tiled ground.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Hmm! Do you!" yelled the old hag.

" Its 6:03 in the morning Kim, haven't you looked at the clock when you woke up?" Sakura said bitterly, but still acting as an innocent child. She felt another slap to her face.

"Why you disrespectful little girl! Be respectful when you talk to me or else…"

"Or else what? Huh! What are you going to do about it?" said Sakura, " I'm going to beat you up even more and call you more things and make you do more house chores." Sakura continued, imitating Kim. Kim was furious now. Never in the previous years did Sakura bite back like this.

" You should let people finish their sentences my dear." Kim said. "As I was saying, be respectful when you talk to me or else I will kill you! And it will be painful" Sakura was sick of this.

" Why don't you just get money from the guy you've been dating! What's his name! Isu! He must be rich for you to want to date him! Anyway go ahead and kill me auntie, then all of my inheritance goes to Tomoyo - chan." Kim was stuck. She didn't know how to respond. _So the brat knows why I put up with her all these years then_ thought Kim.

"Go do the laundry wash, mend, iron, and make sure our clothing is proper for a grand ball by 6:00. If you mess up on our clothing, expect me to toss you in the snake pit." Kim said as she stepped out of the room.

A handsome chocolate eyed and brunette 18 – year - old young man woke up at 7:00 AM. He was dreading this day the most of all time. Today was the masked ball that was to be thrown by his family to find him a suitable wife. _Oh god_ he thought. He didn't want to get out. He didn't want to go to the ball, but to be a polite host he had to go._ It doesn't mean I have to get out of bed now_ he thought. He laid in his bed and started playing with his magic until he heard a high screeching voice yelling out: "XIAO LANG LI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? ITS 6:10 AM! YOUR TEN MINUTES LATE TO THE MEETING!" _WTF!_ He thought. There was a meeting?

"Oh shit!" he cursed. He got out of bed, did his daily routines. And got down stairs. "THERE IS A MEETING TODAY? WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME YESTERDAY!" he said angered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a high-pitched voice. _Oh no_ Syaoran cursed to himself. Then he fell forward from being attacked by a bear hug from behind.

"OW! MEILING! GET OFF OF ME! YOU ARE EVIL! YOU MADE ME THINK THERE WAS AN IMPORTANT MEETING I HAD TO ATTED TO!" Syaoran yelled.

"Gosh I'm right nest to you. No need to shout!" Meiling said, " Anyway you were late! Why didn't you greet your most favorite cousin of all time at the airport?"

"Because you're not my most favorite cousin, Eriol is!"

"Oh I am, am I?" asked a deep male voice. There stood a man about the same age as Syaoran, with paler skin, sapphire eyes and hair, with glasses, smirking.

"Ok I take it back you are my favorite cousin, sorry for not picking you up." Syaoran apologized.

"Hey that's mean!" shouted Eriol.

"Well to bad I'm mean!" Syaoran said

"You mean spoiled brat - ish right?" Eriol said.

"Take that back or else I'll have your head on a plate Eriol!" shouted Syaoran.

"Make me!" Eriol said before blowing a raspberry and running off. Syaoran ran after him and they ran throughout the whole mansion, leaving a sweat dropping Meiling.

So Sakura did as she was told. When she went outside to the garden to hang up the clothes, she was greeted by Tomoyo.

"Happy Birthday Sakura – chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she gave Sakura a huge hug and a present.

"Hoeeeeeeee?" was the intelligent response Tomoyo received. Sakura was ashamed. She forgot her own birthday? "OMG! I forgot my own birthday! Yay I'm finally 17!" Sakura said while she jumped up and down, leaving a sweat dropping, videotaping Tomoyo standing next to her.

"You didn't know it was your birthday today? How could you? Its April Fools! And there's a ball at the Li castle today too for all eligible maidens! "

Sakura scratched her head. " I guess I …..ummm… forgot? Hehehe " Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh well same old Sakura –chan! Open up your Birthday present!"

"Okay." Sakura opened up the box and it soon revealed a beautiful pink/white gown. It wasn't too puffy or too frilly, it was just right. The gown went all the way to the floor and had three layers to the fabric. White silk was the first layer, then pink lace that ended at the waist, and the white netting starting at the waist down made up the dress. The dress was spaghetti strapped, had a small V cut, and had white gloves to match. The waist of the dressed poofed out (AN: Like in Cinderella, and sorry about me trying to describe the gown. I know I'm horrible at it but try to work with me people.) "Tomoyo - chan I cant accept this! It must have cost a fortune!" Sakura stated.

"Don't worry Sakura – chan! I made it just for you so please wear it!"

"Well either way I will pay you back."

"You will pay me back by wearing it for me!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Sakura – chan will be so kawaii wearing my dress!"

"But Tomoyo - chan! I won't have a chance to wear it though so I'll never be able to pay you back!"

"Sakura – chan! Wear it to tonight's ball at the Li's Ball! Please tell me your going! All maidens ages 17 and up are invited!"

"But Tomoyo – chan you know I don't like those people! The judge you, if you aren't rich enough you don't even meet any of the royals for the whole evening!"

"Sakura – chan! But…."

"No buts Tomoyo – chan! Anyway, I might not be able to go… because of Kim"

"Oh" Tomoyo said. She had forgotten that not only did Kim hurt Sakura, but she also stopped Sakura from doing many things, like attend the previous balls. Tomoyo thought about this for a moment and laughed. She had just made a plan…

"Boys" Meiling said as she shook her head as she headed for the guestroom. As she stood up the boys ran over her, causing her to fall down. _I take that back. They are both boys and unmannered! _Meiling thought. She got up and went upstairs to the guestroom. They started running around like maniacs since 7:00 stopped at 10:00 because Eriol finally took it back and was tired of running and hiding. They both ate breakfast watched TV, and Eriol said something stupid again and now they're running…again. She looked at the clock. _1:00 PM and they are still running around_. Then she took in a deep breath and shouted: "ERIOL! SYAORAN! STOP RUNNIG AROUND THE HOUSE LIKE LITTLE KIDS!"

A faint "Yes mother." From two voices could be heard from downstairs.

" WTF DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Meiling shouted.

"YES MOTHER!HAHAHAHAHAHA" the voices came up louder than before. _Oh those boys are going to regret calling me mother_ she muttered to herself as she rolled up her sleeves and walked downstairs towards the laughter.

"Did you call me mother?" Meiling said steaming.

"Oh crap, we got her mad." Syaoran said.

"So?" Eriol asked.

"Remember last time?"

"Oh like when she tied us up and put make-up… oh crap."

"RUN!" Syaoran shouted. They ran off to different parts of the house hiding from Meiling.

(AN: Yes that is my very sad attempt of a cliffhanger. Well at least I tried. If you haven't noticed, I'm stating to jump for one place to another like form Sakura to Syaoran and back to Sakura. Anyway R+R.!)


	3. Mind reading and a almost Kidnapping

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 3: Mind reading and a almost kidnapping

After finishing all the chores, it was now 1:00 PM. Sakura went up to her room. She decided to try on the dress and saw that it was a work or art. _I have to pay Tomoyo - chan back! But how?_ Sakura thought. _I guess I just have to go to that stupid ball. I can just sneak out. Damn it I don't want to be there though! I just have this one chance to pay her back so I might as well. _She sighed as she put the dress back in the box. She heard two annoying chattering voices coming towards her room. She then carefully stashed the dress under her bed. The next thing she knows, her stepsisters are standing right behind her.

"What are you hiding from us?" Hesa said.

"Nothing." Replied Sakura

"You're lying." Lila said

"You should know since you lied more in a lifetime then a person eats." Sakura said sitting on the edge of her bed, arms crossed.

"Why you little freak! Don't you say that about my sister! I mean she's also your cousin!" yelled Hesa.

"Why Hesa you need to go back to school!" Sakura exaggerated while shaking her head, "From the last time I checked, the definition of liar is somebody who doesn't tell the truth am I not correct?" Hesa was fuming.

Hesa was beyond pissed! "You little brat!"

"If you don't mind me, I have something else more important to do than to argue with you." Sakura replied with a devoid of emotion in her voice. She then pushed the two out of her room.

"You better watch what you say dear cousin or you'll regret living. I will tell mother." Lila uttered.

"Oh don't worry I already regretted living this life since I'm related to you. Anyway just go crying to mommy like you always do, auntie doesn't want me dead…yet. I know it and so do you. " Sakura shot back.

"At least I know you won't be going to the ball tonight! And if you did go nobody would want to dance with you anyway" Lila said. She stomped away not going to Kim because she knew Sakura was right.

"Who ever said I wanted to go? Who said I wanted a dancing partner?" Sakura hollered at her. It was true though. She didn't want to go but she would have to if she wanted to pay Tomoyo back. _When's the ball again?_ she thought to herself. _Oh yea 7:00 tonight, 5 more hours_. She sighed.

"Wench we're leaving for the ball now!" Kim yelled.

"Kim you do realize it is just 3:13 and the ball is at 7:00?" Sakura said

"Of course I realize that! We are leaving to get our dresses, our nails and hair done, and to pick up Isu of course and that will take a bit of amount of time don't you think? I forgot you don't!" Kim said as she laughed.

" Well I do, well more than you anyway." replied Sakura.

"Anyway we wont be returning until the end of the ball. Just to make sure you don't go to the ball…" Kim got a bucket of mud and spread it across the floor, on the tiles and the carpet " Clean this up. We will be back by midnight! Ta – ta brat!" Kim, Lila, and Hesa got on to the carriage and the horses trotted away.

It was 3:00 PM and Meiling finally found them. "HA I GOT YOU NOW!" she said as she prepared to tie them to the chair. But before she could Queen Yelan knocked on the door. "Lucky butts I cant tie you people up anymore. But there will be a day I swear I will get back at you both!" Meiling hissed as the boys sighed. "Yes Auntie Yelan come in!" she said.

"Hi Meiling how are you today?" she asked Meiling, then she noticed her son and nephew on the chair in her room, " What are you two doing here? Never mind you must be excited Meiling is here, she hasn't visited in over a year. Anyway I need all of you to prepare for the ball that is in 6 hours. You know what to do. See you children later."

All three of them bowed to Queen Yelan as she went.

"Man I hate this! Syaoran why don't you just get yourself a girl already? I'm tired of these balls!" Eriol stated.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl, that's all. My soul mate." Syaoran replied.

"Well I hope you find her soon, cause I'm tired of these balls too." Meiling said. They then went their separate ways, getting ready for the grand ball.

"Alright time to clean" Sakura said to herself. She thought about actually doing the work but remember she had to go to the ball too, and since it was a royal ball she might as well present herself in an orderly way. She went to the corner of the room and summoned up her magic. _Its been along time and I'm kind of rusty but I think I can do it._ Sakura thought. She then summoned up the Clow Book.

"Please remove the dirt and mud from this house. ERASE CARD!" As Sakura finish chanting. She opened her eyes and the dirt was gone. The mud was back in the bucket. The house was clean… again. She sat back and played with her magic while she waited until it was 4:00 to get ready. She then went upstairs to get ready. She showered, put on some light make-up, since she really didn't need a lot; she put her hair up and curled it, and put on the dress. She finished at 5:30 PM. _great now all I get to do is wait for another 1 ½ hours._ Sakura thought. She sat down and suddenly a bag went over her head.

"Sakura you are going to the ball whether you want to or not!" yelled a strangely familiar voice.

Sakura fought back and got the bag off of her head.

"Tomoyo - chan!"

"Sakura – chan! I don't care if you hate the people ate the ball. You are going to the ball, and if you wont cooperate, I will make you!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Okay."

"I mean I worked too hard on that dress for you to be…. wait. Whaa?"

"I said ok Tomoyo - chan."

"Oh." Tomoyo responded, embarrassed.

"What were you trying to do Tomoyo – chan? Suffocate me to death?" Sakura said rubbing her neck.

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "No Sakura –chan! I was only trying to kidnap you. Why would I want to kill you by suffocation? You are my best friend/cousin/model!

"Oh."

"So what made you change your mind! I thought you said you weren't going!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo – chan, I told you I will pay you back, and this will be the only chance for me to do so."

"Oh"

Syaoran was ready, even though his hair was still a mess. He had on a royal red coat and white pants.(AN: Like for the play in the second CCS Movie!) He walked into the dancing room and saw that it was being decorated. _I really don't want to do this_ he thought.

"Neither do I" replied a voice behind him.

"Eriol! How many times did I tell you! Don't read my mind!" Syaoran yelled. All attention of the workers in the room was focused on him. "Hehehehe! Never mind me, please do continue on with your work. You guys are doing a great job." As he turned around to leave they all bowed to him.

"HAWHAWHAWHAHAWHAWHAW! That was hilarious!" Eriol laughed out.

"Shut up Eriol!" Syaoran said. Syaoran looked at the clock. 6:30. _Oh great another half an hour until I'm bored to death_ he said as he sighed.

Well the girls talked for a bit more and walked over to Tomoyo's Place. Tomoyo and her mother got ready for the ball and before they knew it, the time was 6:30.

"OMG! We only have half an hour left! We should get going!" Sonomi said.

They got on the carriage and some time went by before they started talking. " So Sakura – chan! Has Kim – san courted you yet?" Sonomi asked.

"Iiee." Sakura replied.

"Well why not Sakura! You are now of age to court are you not?"

"Hai, I am, demo, Kim – san doesn't want to let me go until the age of 18, she still thinks I'm too young and naïve." Sakura lied, knowing the exact reason why Kim didn't want her gone yet. _People and their greed_ she thought.

"Well I will just have to discuss that matter with my sister then." Sonomi said.

(AN: Hmmmm. I wonder? Does Sonomi want to engage Sakura to somebody? Hmmmmmm. Read and find out! Don't forget to review!)


	4. A flash back and Introductions

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 4: A flash back and Introductions

flashbackto five hours before…

Each and every country the Queen and King of Japan went to, they searched for their son. They knew that he was alive; healthy had a family with a woman named Nadeshiko, and had a son named Toya and a daughter named Sakura. The queen, Lika, and king, Kyuna too had magic and used it to find blood relatives. Each and every country they went to they either found distant relatives, or dead relatives, never the person who they truly wanted to find. They tried all of the farthest lands trying to find him. They didn't know however that he was so close to his home country. Today was the ball of Li's, and the Queen and King accepted the invite. When they got finished transporting themselves, they immediately felt a lot of blood relatives, but 4 of them were what they wanted to find the most. First they went to find Fujitaka. They knew something was wrong since they didn't feel him move. They ended up at his grave, next to Nadeshiko's. They wept, and left, following one of the other blood that they felt, they met up with a man the age of 24 at a house.

"What is your name young man?" Lika asked.

"Hello my name is Toya Kinomoto. May I ask who you are, you seem strangely familiar?" Toya asked.

"My name is Kyuna and my wife Lika" Kyuna said.

Toya stopped in his tracks and finally recognized the two bowed down to the two. " Your majesties, how may I be of service to you? Please forgive me for my language earlier."

" Don't worry. You didn't know who we were. So you know we are the Queen and King. How?" asked Lika

"I am of Japanese descendent." Toya said truthfully.

"Oh really?" Kyuna asked. "Who is your father? What do you do for a living? And do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I am. My father is Fujitaka Kinomoto. I for a living I am an engineer, and yes, I have a little sister named Sakura Kinomoto. I have been trying to locate her since we were separated at the orphanage when I was of the age of 17."

"Now Toya, how would you respond if I told you, that you were a prince?" Lika asked.

"I think you'd be joking your highness." Toya said, "Are you implying that I am a Prince?" His roommate and lifetime best friend came walking in the moment right after Toya finished his last word. "Hi Toya. I see you have some company." Said the male with his glasses reflecting off the light coming from the lamp.

"Hey Yuki. If you don't mind can we have some privacy? There's something important I have to discuss with my guests." Toya said.

"Alright. I'll be in the yard if you need me. Its nice meeting you…" Yukito stopped and sweat dropped. He really didn't get a full introduction to them yet.

"Kyuna and Lika" Kyuna answered. Yukito then walked out to the back yard and started working on the plants.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Mr. Kyuna, Ms. Lika." Yukito finished.

"Now your majesties, are you saying that I am a prince?"

"Yes. And royalty don't joke when it comes to serious matters." Kyuna said.

" How? How can I be a prince?"

"Because your father was the prince of Japan. He ran away because he hated the whole royalty thing and didn't want the responsibility. You are now the next heir to Japan. And we have magic. We know who is our blood relatives and we can track them down. You are our blood." Lika said. Toya fainted.

"I knew that would be too much for him to handle. I'd faint too if I were him." Kyuna told his wife.

" Well he needed to know. He was going to have to find out sooner or later. It would've been best sooner."

He woke up again. Toya woke up and saw the King and Queen of Japan. _Oh great I wasn't dreaming! So father was the prince of Japan. Well I guess I just have to fulfill his destiny since he ran away and…_a tear dropped when he thought of his father's death. The Queen and King was reading his mind since he was silent. They knew what he was thinking, and too cried after finding out their son had committed suicide. " I will take the place of prince for my father" Toya said.

Kyuna and Lika were overjoyed to hear this. " You know that this job is takes a lot of hard work and responsibility."

"Yes I know, and my father would just like to ask for your forgiveness."

"But how…"

"I can see and communicate with spirits, even though he may not be seen, my father is in this room." Toya said.

"Oh." Lika said, for the first time in her life being speechless.

"We shouldn't really be surprised." Kyuna said, "Genetics flow through blood, and so does magic."

"My sister and I both have magical powers, though I am the older sibling, she has more magic than I." Toya said truthfully.

"You are now the prince of Japan Toya Kinomoto. May I ask what you would like to do first?

Kyuna asked.

" Your majesty…"

"Call me grandpa." Kyuna said smiling. )I feel old now( he thought to his wife.

"And me grandma." Lika added. )Same here( she thought.

"Grandpa, I would like to find my sister, Sakura Kinomoto, the Princess of Japan…" Toya said. "But the thing is that I haven't met my sister in years, she might not remember me, I may seem like a total stranger to her. If I see her, I will recognize her. Another problem would be that she hasn't used her magic for a long time, and she may not maybe too far for me to feel her aura."

"Well come here, you are going to have to attend a ball first. A ball of the Li's, and don't worry, we will find her the way we found you…"

Syaoran was sitting in a chair, behind hundreds of people, bored. _Well so far my mom and dad have been introduced, the king and queen of Japan have been introduced, and the long lost prince of Japan, Toya, the son of the late Prince Fujitaka of Japan, have been introduced, for some reason he glared, psshh, I glared at him back. I had to stop though because it was my turn to be introduced. Why am I always last? _

"Now may I introduce to you, his highness, Prince Syaoran Li!" said the announcer. Syaoran got up from his chair, came from behind the curtain and walked up the velvet carpet, and bowed to the people before he sat down on the to the throne. _Now I've finally been introduced to everyone. Party! Aww crud I forgot. Now for the worst part. Now the girls are introduced to me. Oh joy…not. _Syaoran thought as he sat in his throne. _So far I heard of names like Keina, Lorraine, Sherla, Yinh,….must I go on lets just say over 500 people came half of them girls my age. Finally two more girls and we're done with the introductions! _

"Now introducing Madame Kim Lang with her two charming young ladies Lila Lang and Hesa Lang." _Damn these girls are creepy!_ Syaoran screamed in his head but physically kept his composure. _They're flirting at me! Do they have no manners what so ever! One looks pregnant _he told himself.As they went back to the dance floor both Lila and Hesa winked him. He shuddered_. Well at least there's no more introductions. On no I spoke too soon. A late arrival has come._

(AN: Yes another sad attempt of a cliffhanger. R+R!)


	5. The infamous HOEEEEE! And the aura

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 5: The infamous HOEEEEE! And the aura

They had arrived to the castle, but 15 minutes late. But before Sakura got out of the carriage Tomoyo pulled her back in. "OMG! We're so late! The introductions of the royals are through! Now it's the introductions of the young maidens to the prince! "Sakura – chan can you promise me something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure Tomoyo –chan anything for you!" Sakura said with a smile as she put on her mask. She wasn't happy she was there, she was just happy to get off of the carriage, her butt started to feel numb after awhile.

" Can you enjoy yourself today, be polite, try to be friendly to these people, and make friends? Royalty is here, even the Queen and King of Japan is here!"

"Tomoyo you know how much I don't like these people!" Sakura whined, "Here I'll make you a deal. I'll be only nice to the king and queen because 1) They're old, and 2) Their only heir to the throne ran away from his responsibility."

"Sakura you said you'd pro…."

"Fine then." Sakura cut her off. She owed Tomoyo a lot throughout the years. All she can do for Tomoyo is complete a wish from her. _But I know I'm going to hate this_ she said to herself. As they entered the hallway. They could hear the voice of the duke introduce the name of the maidens to the prince.

"Hurry up Sakura – chan!" urged Tomoyo and Sonomi.

"Okay, hold your horses people! Its not easy for me to run in high heals!" Sakura said. She was in the middle of the hall and Tomoyo and Sonomi had entered the ballroom all ready. Sakura heard them being introduced to the prince. She ran faster then she suddenly stopped. She felt two powerful auras in the next ballroom. _Shit I forgot how to hide my aura! _Sakura screamed to herself. She then focused on trying to hide it. It took her a minute or two and she was only able to hide most of her aura, but a person with magic could still feel part of it. _I hope these people who have these auras are nice. _Sakura thought. _Oh crap it where's Tomoyo - chan?_ _I guess I have to find her. _Sakura went into the ballroom and then spotted Tomoyo talking to Sonomi in the right half of the room. She ran over as quick as possible and tried to hide herself from the eyes of her "so called family." She remembered that Kim and her daughters were coming home at midnight so she made a mental note to herself that she had to leave by 11:00 PM, 45 minutes to get home and 15 to make a spot in the house dirty again so it would look like she worked all night on cleaning up the mess.

"That last girl Tomoyo who came in seemed kind of nice" Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Yea I guess." sighed Syaoran. Then somebody covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a female voice.

"Meiling." Syaoran replied.

"How do you always know!" Meiling asked frustrated.

"One: Only two people dare to touch me that are female and that's you and my mom. Two: my mom would never do that. Three: Your voice can be known anywhere since it's so weird. "

"It's not weird," replied Meiling, "it's unique" striking a pose, making the guys laugh.

"May I have this dance?" asked a young man behind Meiling. She turned around, ready to automatically say no but what surprised her was that this guy was a total hottie!

"Uh…S-sssure." Meiling replied. Eriol and Syaoran laughed their heads off. Meiling shot daggers with her eyes. Syaoran shot back, and Meiling lost. The guys continued laughing until they felt a faint aura.

"Hey Syaoran do you feel that?" Eriol asked.

"Yea. But it's really faint." Syaoran said.

"I think we should look for it. It might be a sorcerer of some kind."

"Yea."

"So I'll take the left half and you take the right half, okay?"

"Alright." So they went searching for the source of the aura. Eriol searched the whole area and couldn't find the holder. Telepathically Eriol asked )Are you anywhere near the holder Syaoran?(

)Yea I can feel it, I think that person is trying to hide their aura and is losing grip, because the aura is growing bigger. Whoever this being is, is stronger than you and me, but let me find out who it is first, if I need help I'll call for you.(

)Okay Syaoran, if you say so. Oh yea if you liked those two girls of Madame Kim you should check out this side. They're hanging out over here. HAHAHAHA! (

)Shut up Eriol!(

_Oh freak this I can feel one of the auras coming closer I got to hide._ Sakura thought. She then stood behind Tomoyo and Sonomi.

"Sakura – chan what did you promise me?" Tomoyo asked.

"To have a good time and to enjoy myself and be nice and make friends," said Sakura, "So what's wrong? I'm enjoying myself, I'm being nice, and look here I just made friends with this wall."

"Sakura - chan when I said that I meant with human beings!" Tomoyo explained.

"Ohh. Hehehe." _Darn it Tomoyo doesn't know about my powers! Oh no! I got distracted! I got to hide my aura again. Okay here it goes._ She focused all her might and this time was able to hide her whole aura. _Wheew!_ Then she felt someone tap her back. She turned around and said "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Now she had half of the people in the room looking at her. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anybody, please continue dancing" Sakura said sweetly. So they did and she turned her attention back to the person who tapped her shoulder.

While dancing with a Princess named Kaho Mizuki of England, (AN: Sorry if I spelled that wrong! and so it makes sense, Kaho was adopted by the queen of England. There!) Toya suddenly felt a strong familiar aura appear, and disappear. Toya faced his Grandparents. )She's here! Sakura!( Toya told them telepathically. They both nodded, understanding him, and started to walk towards him. "Its been nice dancing with you Princess Mizuki, I look forward to meeting you later, he said bowing." Toya said, bowing. This made Kaho blush too.

"It's been a pleasure accompanying you too, your highness." she said curtsying. Toya too felt a blush coming on to his cheeks, but before Kaho could see it he turned around and headed to his grandparents.

"Princess Kaho would make a nice wife for you Toya." Kyuna said, elbowing Toya in the stomach while chuckling.

"Grandpa!" Toya hissed as his face became more of a crimson red. "Grandma, grandpa, cant you find out where Sakura is?"

"We can find the area she is in, but we can't pinpoint her exact location. We can only do that when we get really close to her like 12 ft. close. To be truthful we felt her when Prince Syaoran was introduced to Ms. Tomoyo, and she can't be Sakura because she had her mother with her, we didn't see anyone come in and there was just to many people to tell, and 100 she wasn't in the crowd, maybe in the hallway." Kyuna explained.

"Let's look for Sakura. We may not have that much time before she leaves." Lika added in. The three went together, trying to retrace the pink aura.

_I found it the aura! Wait I haven't been introduce to her yet. I tapped her shoulder and she screamed, I think. Would a huge 'HOEEEEEEEEE' be a scream? Anyway she apologized to the people around us and turned her attention to me. _Thought Syaoran.

"Umm yes?" Sakura asked. _Wow she is beautiful. WTF? Where did that come from? Ehh whatever. She might be like the rest though._ Syaoran said to himself. _Somebody called her. Miss Tomoyo did actually. _She turned around to face Tomoyo.

"OMG! Sakura you're talking to the P……." Syaoron signaled her to stop.

"To who Tomoyo – chan ?" Sakura asked. _So she doesn't know who I am then ehh? A pretty girl with magic, hmm she might be different…_ Syaoran pondered.

"Umm actually I mistaken him for someone else. Sorry. Please do continue."

"Tomoyo – chan! I don't know anybody here! I don't even know the name of the people in the royal family except for that they're Li!" Sakura said to Tomoyo with pleading eyes. _HA! She doesn't even know my name!_

"Sakura – chan….what was our promise?" Tomoyo said sternly.

"To be nice, make friends, have a good time, and enjoy myself." Sakura said. _So she really doesn't want to be here either. _Syaoran noticed.

"With what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Human Beings and not inanimate objects." Sakura said dully. Syaoran laughed. "It's not funny!" Sakura said. He stopped, still smiling.

"Well if you need me Sakura – chan, I'll be talking with Eriol -kun okay?" Tomoyo asked. _Oh so that's what Eriol was doing. _Syaoran thought.

"Whose Eriol?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo pointed to the guy with the blue hair and eyes with glasses. "Oh okay." Tomoyo hurried off to her destination and Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran. "I'm sorry about that." She said turning to me. "Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto and yours is?"

"Syaoran." Syaoran replied.

"And your last name?" Sakura asked. _She doesn't know I'm a Li so I should keep it that way. _Syaoran thought.

" You'll find out soon." He said with a wink._ Is this guy hitting on me! Who the hell does he think he is! _Sakura thought.He started to tease her. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, " You know, you have very powerful magic, and your beautiful too, but why are you so slow when it comes to hiding your aura?"

Sakura gasped and mentally hit herself. _You baka you could've denied it! Why did you gasp! Oh well I guess I just have to be truthful then._ _Wait a moment…_ "How did you know?"

(AN: HA! Finally I got the cliffhanger! Anyway R+R)


	6. Falling in love

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 6: Falling in love

Syaoran smirked and said, "You're not the only being on earth that has magical powers and you know it because I know my cousin and I didn't hide our auras, so you should of felt it."

"I did. So what do you want with me huh?" Sakura said a bit impatiently. _Wow nobody has ever talked to me this way before… wait! I forgot! She doesn't know I'm the prince. I guess I have to be careful… _Syaoran thought "Don't even think about taking my magic, it would be too much for you to handle according to your aura." Sakura said.

"Who ever said I wanted your aura?" questioned Syaoran.

"I just inferred! Gosh you don't have to get all testy with me!"

"Sorry. Anyway Miss Sakura, may I have this dance." Syaoran said as a new song started.

"Well I have no choice now do I?" she said. He pulled her in and started dancing the waltz. _Is she a royal? She is so graceful_ he thought as he danced with her. He looked over to his right hand and oblivious to Sakura, their hands were glowing, Syaoran a green color, and Sakura a pink color. _Oh Shit! She's my soul mate? God does she know I'm her soul mate?_ _Wait she's not royalty. I can't marry commoners, only royalty! If she really is my soul mate I guess I'll marry her anyway. She is pretty and nice. _Syaoran thought. Sakura was focused on the other half of the room where she could spy on Kim, Hesa, and Lila. She was unaware to the glowing on her right hand and didn't know she had just met her soul mate….

"Lila! Hesa! What are you doing standing here! Go look for the prince! The prince's cousin! I want at least one of the two of you to marry the prince! You must!" Kim scolded her daughters.

"Yes mother" they replied as the giddily looked for the prince.

"Honey don't be so hard on them." Isu said.

"I must. The royals have money. Once they get married, we wont have to worry about anything else for the rest of our lives. Except for my niece Sakura. But you will take care of her won't you honey?" Kim said leaning on him. Kim then saw a familiar face. _I wonder who it is._ She thought.

"Oh yes I will." Isu stated. Kim didn't know that Isu wanted all the Kinomotos dead but he did.

flashback

He tried to kill Toya one time, but couldn't because after years of not seeing Toya, he couldn't remember his face. So he started dating Kim when he met her at a bar. He wasn't listening to what she said until she mentions a girl named Sakura. He started to pay attention and listened intently. He purposely took her purse from her bag. He followed her home to make sure it was the Sakura he was looking for. He saw her and he rung the bell to the house. Sakura opened the door. "Yes how may I help you?" she said

_Yes_ he thought _this is Sakura Kinomoto, she has grown but I can still identify her. _"Oh yes, may I talk to the miss by the name of Kim? I believe she has dropped her purse at the bar I was at." He said politely. He waited for her to turn so he could strangle her. _Turn already! Damn it turn!_ He cursed to himself.

To his dismay, she didn't. She just yelled at Kim to come and went out the door to greet a girl out on the street with blackish purplish hair (AN: If you people don't know that's Tomoyo!) Kim came to the door. He fell head over heels. "I think you misplaced this Madame." Isu said gallantly bowing.

"Oh why thank you!" Kim too fell head over heels, thinking that he was a handsome guy for somebody her age. Kim invited him in and they shared tea. They discussed about things and Isu brought up Sakura. Kim frowned. Kim Explained to Isu about the whole situation about Sakura (AN: If you forgot go back to the introduction of Sakura) and how she hated the girl. She also talked about getting rid of her and how she would needed help. Isu obliged. He said he had some experience in killing a woman named Nadeshiko. Kim was too in love with him to make the connection that he killed her younger sister. Little did they know that Sakura was eavesdropping on them. She heard everything and ran to her room quietly, crying. When she go there she realized he was the murderer of her mother, he made her father suicide, her was the reason why she wasn't with Toya anymore. He was the one who put her in this torturous life, and yet he was planning to end it too. She wouldn't let him do that. He would not have the pleasure of killing her.

When the song ended. Syaoran pulled Sakura in and whispered. "You always have a choice." His breath went down her neck, and she shivered. A blush crept up to her cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way? _Sakura thought. She gasped. Hesa and Lila were advancing towards her and Syaoran. Syaoran turned around to look at what Sakura gasped at, and turned back to her and said, "Why don't we go outside? It's getting stuffy in here."

"Umm sure Syaoran – kun." Sakura said. _Oh god I love the way she says my name,_ Syaoran thought. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her out to the garden. _Yay I can finally show my aura!_ She said happily to herself.

"Oh aren't they just the cutest!" Yelan said as she saw her son run off with a beautiful girl out into the garden.

"Who?" Xiang asked.

"Syaoran and some girl" she replied.

"WAH? My son is finally in love?" Xiang asked.

"Look for yourself honey." Yelan pointed to the two running figures.

"Oh thank Kami – sama! He finally found a girl!" Xiang said. But he saw two other figures trailing behind. He signaled for the guards to let Syaoran and the girl to go through, and immediately close the door afterward and not let anybody pass. They did as they were told.

" We need to talk to the prince!" Hesa said.

"His highness does not want to be disturbed right now." said a guard.

"But it's important!" Lila lied.

"If there were any important business the prince would of told me to let you pass, but right now he says he does not want to be disturbed." Said the other guard. The girls left and went to go look for other royalty.

"She's in the garden!" Toya exclaimed. Everybody stopped dancing and looked towards him. _Note to self: never yell during a ball. _He mentally noted himself. "I apologize. Please continue with your festivities." He said. And so they did. "Let's go grandpa, grandma."

"We can't" Lika replied.

"Why the hell not!" Toya said angered. "I've has been searching for years and when I find her I can't get near her!"

"Listen, the prince and a maiden went into the garden and didn't want to be disturbed." Kyuna said.

"If that Chinese gaki lays a finger on my sister, royalty or not, I'm going to strangle him." Toya said. He stood there steaming while his grandparents were sweat dropping.

"Sugoi…" Sakura said when she entered the garden. There were huge bushed of flowers surrounding a water fountain in the middle. There were steps twisting and turning to the exit of the castle, and there was red velvet the whole way. While Sakura stood there admiring the gardens beauty, Syaoran stood their admiring hers.

"You know, you're very beautiful." Syaoran unconsciously said.

This made Sakura blush. _WTF? I never did this before! I only acted this way when I liked Yukito! Oh no I'm falling in love with him! This isn't good. But he is good looking… wait snap out of it Sakura! Just act like you usually do. _She tried focusing on saying something harsh and cruel back, but she couldn't when she looked into his eyes. _Dang it I forgot how! Damn him and his beautiful chocolate eyes! Man if I like him I might as well be nice to him tonight. Its not like we will meet ever again after tonight. _"Your quite handsome yourself Syaoran, but you didn't hear me say that twice in one evening." Sakura said.

"So you think I'm cute ehh?" Syaoran asked. _Of course she does you idiot! She's your soul mate! _His consciousness reminded him. _Oh yea._ He thought.

"No I don't, I said I think your handsome, not cute, but now you mention it, you are." She said blushing. _Damn it I'm being too nice! I hate him for making me feel this way! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! But I think I love him… _

"Aww thanks." Syaoran teased.

"Your welcome." Sakura said.

They walked in the garden, talking and learning more about each other. _Before Sakura noticed, she fell in love with him. I can't! He's not my soul mate! If he was then our hand have to be glowing! Wait… we have to be touching!_ Sakura thought.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm no." Sakura replied. "How about you?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Sakura said. Before she knew it Syaoran was leaning in for a kiss. _I guess I can find out if he's my soul mate this way, he might be, he has magic too. _Sakura thought as she leaned in ready for the kiss. Before their lips touched the bell rang. Sakura quickly pulled away and stood up, leaving Syaoran to lean forward even more and fall onto the bench, realizing that the time was 12:00AM. The time Kim, Lila, and Hesa were coming home. Shit I'm supposed to be home half an hour ago! Sakura cursed to herself. "I'm so sorry Syaoran – kun, but I must be leaving now, I spent too much time with you and I haven't even introduced myself to the prince yet and this is his ball." Sakura said.

" But Sakura I'm…" but before he could finish his sentence, Sakura ran off back into the castle. _Shit she going to make me run_ he said to himself as he began running after her. They were both equally athletic so he had a hard time running after her. Sakura was suffering from her high heels and took them off. She turned around and saw Syaoran behind her.

_Damn it Syaoran stay away! Wait I can use my shoes as a distraction!_ Sakura thought. "Here something to remember me by!" Sakura yelled as she flung her high heels toward Syaoran's head." And she turned around and continued running. The shoe's hit their target, Syaoran's head, he fell down and jumped up, and started running, putting each one of her pumps in each of his pockets.

_Dammit Sakura your shoes hurt! _Syaoran thought as he ran and tried rubbing his head with the back of his hand. He was now a fair distance behind her and she got into the castle. She ran behind a curtain and saw everyone, Kim, Lila, and Hesa headed toward their carriages. _Damn how can I beat them now? I got it!_ she said to herself. She took out the Clow Book once more and said quietly so nobody could hear her: " Please return me to my house pronto! MOVE CARD!" Syaoran then ran in, Eriol and Tomoyo appeared and accompanied him just in time to hear her say. "Move Card." Sakura then disappeared and returned to her own home. Tomoyo fainted and screamed.

"We're home!" yelled Kim.

"Okay I heard you." Sakura said.

"Good. Now…" Kim stopped in the middle of her sentence. She noticed that Sakura was happy and smiling, which was unusual, and she saw that Sakura had on make – up. She looked vaguely familiar, then it hit her. "You little wench! I told you not to go to the ball!" Sakura knew she couldn't deny it so she smirked.

"Who said I had to take orders from you?" Sakura said.

Kim ran and got her knife, "You are not worth it anymore" she said as she was about to hit Sakura with the knife.

(AN: I'm going to stop right there, just because I want to. R+R!)


	7. A Death and a Letter

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 7: A death and a letter

Sakura didn't expect this so all she could do was scream out "STOP TIME! TIME CARD!" And time stood still. The knife was an inch away from her chest. She was breathing in and out hard. I have to leave this hellhole, or she will kill me. I got to act fast. I can feel the time card draining my power. She ran up to her room gathered all her things. She left her belongings in the back yard. She wrote a note to Tomoyo explaining what just happened. She took the move card and went outside where Isu was still at and took his body in and put his body right where her body was, and inch away from Kim's Knife. "This is what you get for trying to kill me." Sakura said to Kim. "And this is for trying to help he kill me and for killing my mother. And causing so much things that weren't supposed to happen" She said to Isu as a tear ran down her face. She turned to Kim again, "Thanks for killing him for me." She ran outside to where here belongings were and resumed time. A male blood scattering scream could be heard and a crying female voice could be heard. Sakura started running again and stopped. She thought for a moment and remembered there was one place where no one would of think of to find her again, she would stay there for a while and then return. Japan, her birth country.

"OMG! Sakura disappeared into thin air!" Tomoyo yelled.

"No she didn't, she just used her magic." Eriol said.

"Sakura has magic?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes" Syaoran said. Toya came running up to him and punched him in the face.

"What did you do to my little sister GAKI?" Toya yelled. Syaoran stood up rubbing his face.

"Who the hell is your sister? I didn't touch anyone!" Syaoran yelled back.

" That girl you went out into the garden with! Her name is Sakura! She is my little sister!" Toya screamed.

"Toya!" Tomoyo said excited.

"Tomoyo?" Toya asked. Tomoyo ran and gave Toya a huge bear hug.

"It's been so long since we met. How many years has it been? My cousin is so grown up now!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tomoyo can you get off of me, I need to find Sakura." Toya said.

"Wait Sakura's a princess?" Syaoran interrupted their family reunion.

"NO!" Yelled Tomoyo.

"Yes." yelled Toya.

"Toya is right" came a voice from behind them. It was Sonomi, Kyuna, Lika, Yelan, and Xiang. Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo stood there dumbfounded. Kyuna and Lika explained the whole situation to the six, with Toya helping, and they finally understood.

"So Sakura is a magician that is a princess that is living with my evil aunt?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Wait evil aunt?" Toya asked.

"Yes. Our Aunt Kim has been cruel and mean to her in the past years and so have our cousins." Tomoyo explained. "I'm sorry mother, but you know that I would never tell a lie and Auntie Kim really has been that evil." Sonomi was speechless, but nonetheless believed Tomoyo nonetheless, knowing that her daughter wouldn't lie about a serious matter at a time like this.

"Okay now where is my SISTER!" Toya yelled.

"Here come with me, I'll take you to aunties house." Tomoyo said. All nine of them were transported to Kim's house, along with trustworthy guards, with the help of Kyuna and Xiang, and were astonished by the sight ahead of them. Kim holding onto Isu's lifeless body weeping. When she noticed them there she mentally cursed. _Wait I can blame this on Sakura._ she thought.

"You see what the wench did!" lied Kim, "I treated her like my daughter and she killed by boyfriend and ran!" She began to sob endlessly. Everyone was shocked.

"Sakura would never kill a person with her own hands." Tomoyo said.

"How would you know? You could've helped with this thing and planned it."

"Outrageous! Kim I'd never knew you would do this! Never in a million years.!" yelled Sonomi.

"Sakura truly did kill him! I saw with my own two eyes!" Lila lied for her mom.

"I saw her hold the knife!" Hesa added.

"Be Quite!" Syaoran finally said. " There will only be one way to find out who the killer is. Sakura could've ran away from the shock of it all." Xiang, Kyuna, Yelan, Lika took a step forward and started chanting: (AN: I'm sorry this thing sucks but I'm not good at making up chants! Anyway since I can get confusing, I'll try my best to explain it.)

Xiang: "To the death in which their hands caused,"

(AN: The murderer is the person who killed the other person with their hands, creating death.)

Yelan: "To the knife that pierced the heart and made it paused,"

(AN: They want to find the knife that killed Isu and made his heart stop, causing him to die.)

Kyuna: "In us you can trust, we take no opinions or thoughts, we are free,"

(AN: They have no opinion in this matter. They cannot think that Kim did it because if they do they might affect the outcome of the whole spell. They are free, meaning no judgment or anything whatsoever.)

Lika: "Reveal thyself to us, we will make punishment for action, because we, "

(AN: Show the true murderer to them, they will give punishment for the killing, because they are…)

They all chanted in unison "are The Believers of Justice!"

A bright light shot out of nowhere and hit the knife and Kim. They started floating. Lila and Hesa stood there not knowing what to do. The light stopped and the knife and Kim were set down. "Seize her!" Syaoran shouted to the guards, pointing towards Kim. They grabbed her and put chains around her hands and feet.

Before she was dragged out of the house, she screamed, "LILA, HESA! RUN! KILL KINOMOTO!" but when the two sisters turned to run they met face to face with Eriol.

Then Eriol said loudly enough for Kim to hear, " I don't think we'd want a royal princess of Japan to be dead now do we? So I don't think you want to kill her."

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE WRENCH IS A PRINCESS! IMPOSSIBLE!" Kim shouted from the doorway.

"Nothing is impossible." Said Syaoran.

"Oh! Sakura! Oh she's like a little sister to us!" Lila tried lying one last time.

"We might as well give up. Nothing can really happen to us." Said Hesa.

"That's where your wrong." Said Yelan.

"You both lied about the murderer, you both treated Sakura badly, and you, Hesa, lied about being an eligible maiden." Syaoran said, "Its clear that you are with child." pointing to her stomach.

"How dare you!" Hesa exclaimed.

"I am the Prince." Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"Guards, seize these two girls." Xiang ordered. They tried to fight off the guards, but like their mother, they were soon in chains also.

"Can we dispose of the body please?" asked Yelan.

"Yes your Highness" answered the guards. They picked Isu's bleeding body up and disposed of it in the back yard.

"Now where's Sakura?" asked Toya.

"Lets go to my house." Tomoyo said. They all hurried over to the Daidoji Residence. They searched the whole house and didn't find Sakura. Instead Tomoyo found a letter and read it out loud it read:

"_Dear Tomoyo – chan, _

_By the time you read this letter, I may not be in China anymore. Tonight when I came home, Kim remembered seeing me at the ball and tried to kill me. I stopped time to stop her. How? I have magic. Sorry for not telling you about this earlier, but I was sworn not to. I didn't kill Isu, she did, but I was the one who moved him to my spot. He was the murder of my mother, the person who triggered my father to commit suicide, and the one who gave me the life I was living, brother less and kindness less. I may come back, and I may not. Tell Kim, Lila, and Hesa to rot in hell. If you happen to meet Syaoran – kun, tell him its useless to try to find me. If you meet my onii – chan, tell him if he wants to find me, just think about what and where we when I was nine, and he sixteen. Bye Tomoyo, and have a great life. _

_Sincerely,_

_- Sakura Kinomoto _

Tomoyo stood there crying, Eriol trying to comfort her. Syaoran stood there trying to find a way to find her since nothing is useless, and because she was his soul mate. Toya tried to remember what and where they went to when he was 16. Sonomi was sort of still recovering from the shock of all of this. Xiang, Yelan, Kyuna, and Lika were discussing about Sakura, and courting her to Syaoran, once she was found.

(AN: OH NO! Sakura is missing! Will Toya remember? Damn it! Anyway R+R)


	8. A return and a maze

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 8: A return and a maze

Japan…

"Finally I'm here!" Sakura said once she moved her and her belongings to Tokyo, Japan. She was standing on a building facing towards Tokyo Tower. _It's been so long since I've been here _she thought. _Where did I use to live?_ She pondered. _Oh yes Tomoeda, Japan._ She suddenly felt fatigued_. I've been using too much magic today,_ she thought. _Great grandfather, Hanji _(AN: Sorry I don't know his name so I made one up, if you know it can you please tell me? Please and thank you in advanced!) _always said if I came to Japan, he'd welcome me._ She called a carriage and asked the coach to get her to her great grandfather's place. She paid the fare and knocked on the front door of the white beach house. A peaceful elderly man opened the door. (AN: Remember its 12:30 AM in China and there's a one-hour difference between Japan and China so its 1:30 AM) "Ohayo great grandfather. I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a time but I need a place to stay and I was wondering…"

"Sakura – chan!" He exclaimed and gave her a huge hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you! You're so grown up now! How old are you now? How's Fujitaka? Nadeshiko? Toya?" Sakura cried on the spot and Hanji asked her why she was crying. She explained to him the whole situation and in the end Hanji was crying. "Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, they were still young, they had their whole lives ahead of them! And Toya - kun and Sakura – chan, your lives have been so messed up." He wept.

"Its alright great grandfather." Sakura said.

"No it isn't. May Isu pay for what he has done." Hanji said angered.

"He did. He died."

"Oh. Then may he burn in hell." Hanji finished. This made Sakura sweat drop. _I guess I really am related to him then. _Sakura thought. "Sakura, you must be tried from your journey, please rest." Hanji offered Sakura Nadeshiko's old room. That night she slept and enjoyed the company of her mother. When she woke up she remembered what she wrote in the letter to Tomoyo for Toya. She would go to the place where they went to honor grandmother's death. The Tsukimine Shrine.

"JAPAN!" Toya suddenly shouted.

"What about Japan?" Tomoyo inquired.

"When Sakura was nine and I was sixteen, we went to Tomoeda, Japan to honor grandmother's death at the Tsukimine Shrine." Toya said excited.

" Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" shouted Syaoran.

"Only two of us can go." Said Xiang. "Kyuna, Yelan, Lika, and myself have been transporting too many people lately. We can only manage to transport two people this time."

"I will go." Stated Toya, "She is my little sister. She has to believe me."

"I'll go with him." Syaoran said.

" The gaki is not going with me!" Toya said. "I wont approve!"

"Hey I don't like you either but we're looking for Sakura." Syaoran said. "Anyways how will you get back without me? Sakura – chan must be tried from all the transporting, she might not get you back here."

"Well I am the prince of Japan!" Toya said.

"But the citizens of Japan don't know that yet." Lika added.

"So its final. Toya - kun and Li – kun are going to Japan! Li – kun bring them back to us okay?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes, I will." Syaoran replied.

"Bye!" Said Eriol

Toya was outraged. "Wait but I never agreed on going with the gak…" But before he could finish, they were already being transported to The Tsukimine Shrine in Japan.

" I hope they find her." Tomoyo said.

"I'm pretty sure they will. They are the princes of China and Japan, what can they not do?" Eriol said as he embraced Tomoyo.

"Get along." Sonomi answered. Everybody cracked up and sat at the Daidoji Residence, wait for a return of three people.

She stood affront the Tsukimine Shrine. She went inside and prayed for a while, and then started going in the surrounding areas. She then suddenly felt two auras. She turned around and saw Syaoran, and a man that looked vaguely familiar. Oh shit! I don't want Syaoran to know where I'm at! Sakura mentally screamed. She started running. How did he find me? Who's the man with him? She then took out the Maze Card. "Maze Card put Syaoran and the man with him with in the middle of yourself! MAZE CARD!" Sakura said. She than ran off to a nearby temple.

"Wait! Sakura!" But Syaoran was cut off. Walls started appearing around him. "I thought Sakura wanted you to find her!"

"She did but she doesn't recognizes me and she doesn't want you to find her." Toya replied.

"Damn it." said Syaoran. " Since you're here I might as well tell you now. Sakura is my soul mate."

"WTF! Gaki don't joke with me!" Toya raged.

"I'm not. There was a prophecy."

"The one with the glowing of the hands?"

"Yea, wait how did you know?" Syaoran asked.

"She is my little sister." Toya replied.

"Great." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean." Toya said.

"Nothing." Syaoran said. They started finding their way out of the maze. It wasn't designed to be difficult to get out of. It actually took 15 minutes to get out of it.

"So if you're my sisters soul mate, then why is she running from you?"

"I don't know. But she doesn't know I'm her soul mate. She was to busy focusing on something else when we were glowing." Syaoran replied.

"Typical kaijuu." Toya said under his breath. Syaoran started walking and tripped on a rock and fell on his side. He screamed. "Gosh gaki, if it hurts you this much to fall on your side, I wonder how much it hurts when you get punched." Toya pondered.

"That's… not… it…" Syaoran slowly said as he got up. He reached into his side pocket and took out one of Sakura's pumps. " I told her… that her shoes…hurt…" he said wincing. He lifted up his shirt to see the damage. There was a clear red imprint of the shoe in his side. Toya felt sympathy for him but became angered.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister's shoes!" he asked steaming.

"Back off Toya! I didn't do anything I swear!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura was inside the temple and heard her brother's name.

"You better not or else…"

"Toya?" asked a female voice. It was Sakura.

"Kaijuu." Toya responded smirking.

"TOYA!" Sakura said happily as she ran toward her brother and gave him a hug. He was about to return her embrace but she suddenly then let go and stomped Toya on the foot.

"OWW! What was that for!" Toya shouted at Sakura.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU! ONII – CHAN NO BAKA! " Sakura yelled. Syaoran couldn't help himself. The scene between the two siblings were hilarious, he cracked.

"HAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW" He laughed out loud.

"What's so funny." Sakura and Toya said in unison.

"You…haha…two…heha…are hilarious…hahaha." Syaoran finished his laughing session.

"Shut up Gaki!" Toya yelled.

"Toya!" Sakura yelled at Toya. "Syaoran isn't a gaki!" after realizing that she stood up for Syaoran, she blushed. Syaoran thought this was the perfect moment to tell Sakura she was his soul mate and kissed Sakura. Toya stood in shock. He grabbed both of her hands and lifted them to eye level. She opened up her eye and stopped the kiss. Her right hand was glowing pink and Syaoran's right hand was glowing green. She stared at his face and he was smirking.

"Took you long enough." Syaoran said as he let go of her hands.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your my…" Sakura gulped.

"Soul mate." Toya finished for her. He was smiling with his arms across his chest. "Gaki you better take care of my kaijuu or else." Toya threatened Syaoran with his fist.

"I will." Syaoran promised.

"Now lets get back to China." Toya said.

" Wait." Sakura said. She turned to Syaoran and said, " Even though we know we are each other's soul mates, I don't want to get married yet."

"I understand." Syaoran said in an assuring tone of voice.

"You do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm your soul mate, of course I do." He said. She blushed at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Oh yea we have a surprise for you once you get back." He said and gave her a wink.

"Thank you." She said. He blushed too. Syaoran then transported them all back to China.

Everybody warmly welcomed Sakura back. She was informed of the arrest of Kim, Lila, and Hesa. Then A guard came in and said, "Prince Syaoran, Queen Yelan, King Xiang, the meeting with The Japanese is in one hour." Then he left.

"Prince Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted you to like me for who I am and not what I was."

"Oh. I understand." Sakura said. She stayed quite for a while until she said, "There must be a mistake then, we can't be soul mates, if we were you wouldn't be royalty and we'd be able to marry."

"That is where you're wrong." Toya said. "Because I'm the prince of Japan." Toya thought this would've been obvious for Sakura to understand but she stood there not understanding.

"So what does that have to do with me onii-chan?" Everybody sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"Well since I am the prince of Japan, and I am your older brother, you are the Princess of Japan because you are my little sister and the granddaughter of King Kyuna and Queen Lika of Japan, and the daughter of Prince Fujitaka."

Toya clarified.

Upon hearing this, Sakura fainted. She woke up and asked, "I'm the Princess of Japan? You're a Prince? Father was a Prince, The King and Queen are our grand parents?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Replied Kyuna, "Hello granddaughter." He greeted smiling. Lika did the same. Sakura stood up and bowed to them. She then gave them a hug.

"Its so great I get to meet my grandparents on my father's side!" she told them. She let go and turned around and asked Syaoran, "So I do have a chance of marrying you?"

"No." Syaoran said. "You don't have a chance because you will no matter what. You wont have a chance to get out of my grasp, pretty little one." He tried to say evilly, embracing her from behind. Everybody cracked up.

(AN: YAY! They're finally together. But Sakura isn't going to marry Syaoran yet. Dang it again. R+R!)


	9. A will and a proposal

A Twisted Cinderella-ish Story

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much more better job than me! Well in my opinion.

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and like not totally kill me. Please R+R! Okay people the title may sound a bit as if there would be sexual content in here but there wont be any. Only some cursing, violence, and a suicidal but that's all folks!

Authors Note: (AN: … )

Thoughts_: Italic _

Telepathically: )(

Flash back: flashback

Chapter 9: A will and a proposal

1 year later

"Your highness." A lawyer and his apprentice said as he went up to the throne occupied by a man with very handsome features.

"Yukito! It's been long since we've met again." Said the man on the throne towards the lawyer.

"Your highness." Yukito said.

"Yukito, you've known me before I was royalty. Call me by my name." Said the man.

"Toya." Yukito corrected himself.

"Well what are you doing here?" Toya asked.

"As you know my grandfather was a lawyer and he held all the wills and everything. He had recently passed on and asked for me to take on the job of returning them, and it seems that he had your father's will." Yukito explained. "I am also now the lawyer for the royals now too."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather." Toya said, " Its nice to know I will see more of you though, I missed my life time best friend." He said truthfully. He turned to his wife. "Kaho, can you please get Sakura for me honey." He asked her.

"Alright." She said before she bowed and went to fetch Sakura. Sakura walked in with Kaho and Tomoyo.

"So are we here to discuss the will?" asked Sakura. She turned to look and saw Yukito.

"Yukito – kun!" She yelled before she gave him a hug.

"Your highness." Yukito responded.

"Yukito call me Sakura!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura – chan." Yukito said smiling as Sakura released her embrace.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked walking in, steaming from jealously.

"This is Yukito – san" Sakura said, "He's a child hood friend of Toya and I."

"Oh." Said Syaoran who started to cool off.

"Now I'll start reading the will. It says:

To my two dear children. I am sorry I have left you in this situation. But without your mother I would not be able to go on. I will always love you. To Toya I give you half of my money, which is of $1,000,000,000, and half of my estate in China and Japan. You will also obtain half of my company. To Sakura I give you my other half. I love you both equally and I hope you know that. I will always be watching over you. I want you to have the best you can. So I will tell you that you both are royalty. It is your choice to become it or not, I will not force you. Present this medallion to the King and Queen of Japan and they shall announce that you are of their blood. If they find you before you get this will, then keep the medallion as a reminder of me if you want. May your futures be bright, happy, and prosperous.

Sakura shed tears as she heard the poem. _I love you dad, and I will try my best to make you proud of me _she thought.

1 year later

Morning

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran called out as he ran to catch up to her.

"Hello Li – kun" Tomoyo greeted.

"Tomoyo can you do me a favor?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo said.

" I need you to help me with something and I think Meiling and Eriol can help too…" Syaoran said.

That evening Sakura was taking her usual daily walk in the gardens of the castle. _It's so great to be outside_ she thought. She walked toward the water fountain and saw there was a white note stuck to it. _Hmmmm_ she wondered. She took the note and read it.

Come up to the eastern tower, I need to ask you something.

Syaoran

_Okay this is odd _thought Sakura. She ran up to the Eastern tower of the castle, he wasn't there. Instead there was a note.

Never mind I don't want to talk to you here, its too dark. Go to the Western Tower

-Syaoran

_Dang it this better be important_ thought Sakura. She took off her high heels and continued running in her slippers. When she got there, he wasn't there. Again another white note.

I don't want to talk to you here either, it's too cold. Go to the entrance of the garden where you enter into the ballroom.

_What the hell!_ Sakura thought. _Is he going to make me run around the whole place for him! And now he's telling me to go back to the garden? That's where I started from? Oh boy when I get my hands on him he'll regret this! _She then started to run to the entrance. She saw him there with the door closed. "XIAO LANG LI! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Sakura screamed once she saw him. He stood there smirking and opened the door. The ballroom was decorated, there were flowers everywhere. Roses, peonies, cherry blossoms, sunflowers, chrysanthemums, carnations, you name it. There was a round table in the middle of the room, candlelight in the middle of the table. The curtain on the stage was pulled, so that the throne wasn't showing, and there was a violinist and pianist playing a soothing melody. " What are you up to Syaoran – kun?" she asked. He didn't say a thing except lead her to the dining table. They sat and ate. Sakura got extremely annoyed. "What are you up to!" She finally exclaimed.

"How long have we known each other?" Syaoran asked.

"About two years." Sakura replied.

"So that makes you 19 and me 20."

"So."

"Nothing."

"Really? Is that why you made me run? Is that why you made up this dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" she asked almost screaming.

"Come" he said. He offered her his arm and she didn't take it. So he led her to the stage where the thrones were. He gestured her to sit down. She sat and he went to the bottom of the stage and kneeled at her. "Your majesty may I ask for you permission to talk?"

"Well you're talking anyway, so why not? Continue." He stood up and stood three feet from her. She didn't notice the curtain behind her being pulled back to reveal hundreds of family members that were trying their hardest either to not talk or to laugh. They were also trying their best to hold up a poster.

"It has been two years as you have said that I've known you and I would like to ask you would you be willing to be the Queen of China?"

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Now that's a lot of responsibility there. Now how about this." Syaoran asked as he jumped up the stage and kneeled next to her. She turned her head, but Syaoran didn't want her to see everybody so he stopped her with a kiss. They stopped kissing and he asked her, "Now how about being my wife?" he asked and showed her the ring that he was hiding. Sakura was so surprised. She was expecting it but not now. Maybe a little later, but she loved him, and he loved her and there was nothing that was going to change about that.

"Yes." She answered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered again.

He lifted her up from her chair and turned her to the guest. Every body was there! Even great grandfather. They were all holding up a poster that said 'Congrats to Sakura and Syaoran, may your relationship forever' this made her cry even more. (AN: Tears of happiness people)

"When are we marrying?" Sakura asked.

"Next week." He answered.

"Impossible! We cant do it all in one week!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible. Besides we can make it happen." He said hugging her.

"Wo ai ni Syaoran." She said

"Aisheteru Sakura." He replied

(AN: That's I love you in Chinese and Japanese for you people who don't know!)

Well they got married the next week, and Tomoyo and Eriol two months afterwards. Kyuna and Lika passed on 5 months afterwards and so did Hanji in a carriage incident. Toya and Kaho then became King and Queen of Japan. Two years late Xiang and Yelan passed away too because of a magic incident and Syaoran and Sakura became King and Queen. They ended up having 6 children, three girls and three boys. They loved each other and died together and engraved on their gravestones were: _I met my soul mate, and I will continue loving that person forever. This is our happy ending._

(AN: THE END! I know a sad day for me. R+R. Thanks.)


End file.
